danganronpafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Voice Actors/Danganronpa 2
Julie Ann Taylor as Ibuki Well, since VAs liking fan's posts about their roles = confirmation, I believe the same applies here. Original FB post Sk8erPrince (talk) 19:25, September 16, 2017 (UTC) :I don't think this specific one would count, as the Miu confirmation was on a tweet specifically about V3 (and directing it) by Lee and the tweet reply was specifically about her role as Miu. This seems more broad, and likely because it was a birthday post. Monollama (talk) 20:02, September 16, 2017 (UTC) Stephanie Sheh as Mikan Just going along with the flow~ (image of tweet) Original tweet There's actually second source that confirms Stephanie's role as Mikan. Specifically, I meant her involvement in the Dr3 anime dub. Sk8erPrince (talk) 19:30, September 16, 2017 (UTC) :The anime roles are more easily found, Funimation actually releases it's cast list. At least of main characters. The official list for DR3 actually says they tried to get as many returning VAs from the DR2 games but doesn't say who. Monollama (talk) 20:02, September 16, 2017 (UTC) Johnny Yong Bosch and Wendee Lee as Hajime & Akane It's a bit different this time. This review talks of Johnny and Wendee's involvement in the Dr2 dub, but their roles aren't listed. However, using process of elimination is enough to prove what their roles are. (image of review) Sk8erPrince (talk) 19:36, September 16, 2017 (UTC) :A process of elimination has discussed before and we came to the conclusion that wouldn't be enough. Despite how logical it is, it's not a confirmation. Monollama (talk) 20:02, September 16, 2017 (UTC) Official Dangan Ronpa 2 thread I would like to believe that this thread is gonna fill in all the unconfirmed credits, but I'll let you guys determine that. (Confirms Brian Beacock reprises Monokuma, Janice Kawaye as Peko, etc.) Sk8erPrince (talk) 19:44, September 16, 2017 (UTC) :It does not confirm them no. NeoGaf is a forum site run by users and its content controlled by users, which makes it non-official. The only source we use regarding NeoGaf is when a confirmed actor posts about it, example being Jason Wishnov as Monodam/Byakuya :Truly for Janice Kawaye we are very unlikely to get any confirmation from her directly, considering she has no social media presence and doesn't do conventions. Monollama (talk) 20:02, September 16, 2017 (UTC) Revisiting: Johnny Yong Bosch as Hajime Fan on Twitter shows their appreciation for Johnny's Hajime portrayal. Johnny liked the tweet. Another tweet I found is more direct; a fan asks whether or not Johnny voiced Hajime with a DR2 Eng trailer linked; the tweet was liked by Johnny. Sk8erPrince (talk) 11:18, July 18, 2019 (UTC) :The admins and I have reviewed the evidence you provided and have deemed it credible enough. When the staff have some free time the wiki will be updated with it. Monollama (talk) 08:53, July 21, 2019 (UTC) Revisiting: Stephanie Sheh as Mikan Fan states that they liked Stephanie's Mikan portrayal on Twitter; specifically the DR2 game. Stephanie liked the tweet. This tweet in particular is more direct , since it actually shows a screencap of Mikan's breakdown; Stephanie also liked the tweet. I found a third tweet that was also liked by Stephanie; the fan in question showed similar appreciation. Sk8erPrince (talk) 11:24, July 18, 2019 (UTC) :The admins and I have reviewed the evidence you provided and have deemed it credible enough. When the staff have some free time the wiki will be updated with it. Monollama (talk) 08:53, July 21, 2019 (UTC) Revisiting: Julie Ann Taylor as Ibuki Found a tweet where a fan states Ibuki's game and anime voices as Julie and Brina Palencia, respectively. The tweet was liked by both Julie and Brina. There's another tweet where a fan shows their appreciation for multiple characters Julie had portrayed, specifically - Ibuki, Tenko and Kokonoe (from Blazblue). That tweet was also liked by Julie. Sk8erPrince (talk) 11:27, July 18, 2019 (UTC) :The admins and I have reviewed the evidence you provided and have deemed it credible enough. When the staff have some free time the wiki will be updated with it. Monollama (talk) 08:53, July 21, 2019 (UTC) Revisiting: Wendee Lee as Akane Wendee Lee tweeted a collage of her roles; one of them is Akane. Sk8erPrince (talk) 11:32, July 18, 2019 (UTC) :Because there are other characters present in the evidence you provided, we can't accept this a source. Monollama (talk) 08:53, July 21, 2019 (UTC) Brian Beacock as Monokuma A fan tweeted their appreciation for Brian's Monokuma portrayal in DR2. The tweet was liked and retweeted by Brian. Sk8erPrince (talk) 11:38, July 18, 2019 (UTC) :The admins and I have reviewed the evidence you provided and have deemed it credible enough. When the staff have some free time the wiki will be updated with it. Monollama (talk) 08:53, July 21, 2019 (UTC)